yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 6 Episode 27: Revelations
Participants *Wilson Thomason *Tetsu Ryoji *Ochigi Ryoji *Mr.Hanz 'Realization....' (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8Fmzs4ex8s ) Tetsu would be watchting the video of Densuke meditating in the nature room. Studying his chi enhacements and patterns. Watching as his sons bright and gold chi fluxed in a bright light that looked something like a miniature sun….”You’ve been watching that tape for days now Tetsu….whats on your mind son?” Ochigi would walk over to the computer beside tetsu and observe what tetsu was observing. “It’s his chi and his physical body….the rapid development is melding perfectly….too perfectly. He’s growing to fast Ochigi, and it’s not healthy for his development…this could lead to early aging of the worst kind..” Ochigi shook his head. “No it won’t. We both know chi vitalizes the body, not harms it. Look at your old senseit hideo…” Tetsu would sigh and slump down in his chair, covering his face with his hands. “I don’t know…it’s not safe..not natural. He needs more instruction on Chi period. We’ll have to start sooner than I thought.” Ochigi paused for a moment. “You see it too….don’t you Tetsu.” Tetsu remained quiet and looked at the screen. “…Your affriad aren’t you. Afraid his growth will lead to a lust for more power…like Keyome right?” Tetsu remained silent. Ochigi continued. “You’ve every right to be…I’ve calculated his vitals…by next year, if he continues his regime, he’ll have as much chi as you do in this point in time. His physique, his reflexes, his intelligence, for gods sake the boy has an IQ of 135. What he lacks is control…which you like secretly. You know how much of his brain potential he’s using right now concoiusly? 56. That’s consciously Tetsu. Theres still 44 percent he has unconsciously. We’re dealing with a child who any day now could tap into a power so vast, it’d take two of you to take him down….You’re afraid you won’t be able to control your own son…aren’t you tetsu.” Tetsu’s grip on the chiar tightened. “I’m old Dad….he’s growing. Into something unfathomable. A meled child from the lighter side of hadou, bred to become a force for good…or evil…how do I go on knowing that any moment my son could snap the neck of a loved one…level a city block….or even kill us if he found himself strong enough…” Ochigi patted Tetsu’s shoulder. “….It’ll be his decision. All we can do is hope it’s the right one…If he makes the wrong one……..You’re going to have to be the one to put him down.” Ochigi would then hang up his lab coat and walk down the corridor into the darkness of the hallways. Tetsu sat in that chair, with only the light from the screen glowing. Staring at his son’s potential. “….You’re my son….why am I treating you like my weapon…….it’s time I tought you everything I know and have learned….Everything.” Tetsu would stand up and press the button on the computer shutting it down. He’d then walk down the dim lighted lab, and head to the guest room to catch some sleep. ::Elsewhere:: Genisis.... (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HNEiiJwhJPQ )Wilson would return to his hut in the deepest jungles on a deserted island area…He’d discard himself of his gear, and take a seat in his recliner. He’d place the sword stained with The Red Dawns blood on his desk, and have his hoverbot, scan all possible traces to the DNA…”Match: Densuke Ryoji.” Wilson would start a small laugh..”hehheheheh….HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So the prodigal son is my nemesis eh? Runs in the family…none the less that sheid. Is not normal. It can’t be Ryoji made, with it’s vibrainum properties it must be Yun Corp..” Wilson would stand up and walk out to the porch of his hut, and look over the moon lit sea. “The boys got connections…Lots of them it would seem. He must be eliminated at all cost….the ryoji family name shall be stained with blood. I’m..no longer an assassian for hire. I kill whom I want to, and no contract is going to prevent that.” A man would emerge from the harbor of the island. (http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100813070219/finalfantasy/vi/images/b/b0/Tseng-artwork.jpg ) “Hanz...I told you and your boss to kiss my ass.” Hanz would keep the same stern look on his face. And hand him a letter. “….” Wilson took the letter and read what was wrote on it. “I’m making a visit to Kasihana city to relive “Old times” with a few friends of mine. Figured we should get a aquainted…we have a common enemy. ~Graziano” (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=65egzZeXNws ) Wilsons face turned to rock as he read the name “Graziano.” “The boss says, he can give you something to defend yourself. If you so choose to come back under our employement.” Wilson crushed the letter in his hand. “the only man I’m afraid of….is coming to kasihana…..Dammit.” He turned and looked around his hut. Weaponry abroad. He’d franticly look for something that might give him an edge against the man when he went back. “We both know, you can’t defeat him. We can give you the means….just come with me. Leave your weaponry.” Wilson let out a sharp breath and turned around. “…Lets go.” The two men ventured off of the island, heading back to god knows where. Category:Ark6